<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for me to come home by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254006">Wait for me to come home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts'>Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (2007-2012), Shadowhunters, Tales from the Shadowhunters Academy, The Mortal Instruments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, NSA AU, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, they're all human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU. Everybody is mortal. Simon is a M.I.T graduate who's been recruited by the NSA as an analyst. And he's been undergoing training to become an accredited field agent instead of remaining an analyst. George Lovelace is his best friend alongside with Clary. They met during training and have been inseparable since. But something happens that fundamentally changes Simon. Read to find out more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago/Isabelle Lightwood (hinted), Simon Lewis &amp; Clary Fray, Simon Lewis &amp; George Lovelace, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for me to come home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~</p><p>When I'm away,</p><p>I will remember how you kissed me</p><p>Under the lamppost, Back on 6th street</p><p>Hearing you whisper through the phone</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/SlbfAYvA_gI">Wait for me to come home.</a>
</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you're like insanely good." Simon told a grinning George, after they took off her their hearing protection. The target slowly slid to them, revealing that not only did George hit in between the eyes and the heart but the several bullets shot between the two eyes went in the same hole. Simon blinked. "What's your secret?" He asked the fellow analyst who just chuckled.</p><p>"Hating file decoding." George replied, before letting out an amused snort.</p><p>"Hey, now, this is what got us this job." Simon replied, head lightly tilting to the side.</p><p>"Yeah. And I accepted because of the prospect to move to field agent." George said. "I'm ready for it. I can't believe you're not..." Simon heaved a sigh. "Simon, I support you. Promise. But," He wet his bottom lip. "I can't imagine leaving you behind. You're my partner."</p><p>Simon chuckled. "Then I guess you just have to ace all your tests and be assigned your own team. And pick me as your data analyst of course. I swear I'll stay in the van."</p><p>George let out a soft chuckle. "I wish I could."</p><p>"Soon." Simon replied. "I believe in you." He said, before gently bumping his friend's shoulder. George nodded at the words, smiling as he took off his protection glasses. "Can we get out of here now? I heard Kaelie brought cronuts and if we wait too long there won't be any left." George rose both eyebrows for a second, his lips slowly splitting into a smile. Simon chuckled, taking that shift in expression for a yet and headed towards the door, expecting his friend to follow.</p><p>"Hey." Jace said softly, eyes locking with Simon as he entered the indoor shooting range.</p><p>"Hey, Jace" Simon replied chirpily. "Dude, running into you right now's perfect. I wanted to introduce you to someone!" He spoke, clasping a hand on George's shoulder. "Jace, this is George." He introduced. "George is like you. But like me." He chuckled. "I mean, George is incredibly badass and stuff but he also gets my comic references and can speak binary." He grinned at George who just chuckled, fondly looking at Simon for a second before he focused back on Jace, holding out a hand to shake.</p><p>"Simon talks a lot about you." George informed as Jace took his hand.</p><p>"He never said a single word about you." Jace replied, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. The blond's eyes imperceptibly narrowed.</p><p>"Well, George is actually an analyst too. He's been assigned to preemptive terror analysis in the Middle East. We actually met during field agent training. He's one of the best, I'm one of the worst. We bonded over being treated like garbage anyway." Simon chuckled. "But now I'm out of it."</p><p>"Wait, you..." Jace blinked, eyes falling on Simon. "You left the field agent training process?"</p><p>"Mhmm." The male nodded. "I decided it was better for me to remain a data analyst."</p><p>"That is the most irresponsible thing I've ever heard." Jace replied, eyes widening in complete shock.</p><p>"Hey, no." Simon frowned. "I didn't do this on whim. We talked about it." He huffed. "It took me months to convince George and Clary to support my decision."</p><p>Jace blinked. "You really want to quit?" He asked Simon.</p><p>The male nodded. "Yeah, <em>really</em>. I'm not a field agent. I don't want to carry a gun and constantly look over my shoulder. I'd end up accidentally hurting someone. Probably me." Simon joked, trying to defuse the tenseness in the air.</p><p>Jace helplessly ran his fingers through his hair, jaw clenching and unclenching for a few seconds. He shook his head. "Being a part of this, being a part of my world, isn't worth the effort?" He asked again. "This is what you're saying, right?"</p><p>Simon visibly flinched. Of course not. That definitely hadn't been what he meant. George stepped forward, protectively moving in front of Simon as Jace glared. "No." He said. "This isn't what Simon meant. You know it." He told the blond.</p><p>"Please, <em>Josh</em>, stay out of it." Jace said.</p><p>"<em>It's George</em>."</p><p>"Same difference." Jace replied.</p><p>"Really not. How are you a field agent?" George asked, earning a glare for sole reply. "Seriously dude, cool it with the anger."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Whatchu gonna do, analyst?" Jace asked, taking a step towards George.</p><p>Simon brought a hand to Jace's chest. "You can't be serious, right?" He asked, brows knitting together. "Why would you even fight him for? Being a supportive friend?" He asked, disbelieving. "See, that's exactly why I didn't come to you for advice about this Jace. You judge. I like what I do, and I'm good at it. And I am not any less than you because I'm not a field agent. If you don't want to be my friend anymore just because of this, then maybe we weren't friends at all."</p><p>Jace recoiled, taking a couple of steps back. "This isn't what I meant."</p><p>"Then what did you mean, huh?" Simon asked, defensively crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>The blond sighed, shoulders sagging. "Nothing." Jace replied, before spinning on his heels and leaving the room.</p><p>"Simon, I need you to be honest with me right now, will you cry if there are no more cronuts to find?" George asked, recognizing the wounded expression on his friend's features. The dark haired male let out a hollow chuckle, making George sigh. Closing the distance between him and Simon, he wrapped strong arms around his friend. "You're definitely too emotional to be a field agent." That made Simon chuckle again. The sound was a little altered, a little wet. But earnest. So George smiled, relief washing over him. For some reason, Jace's opinion meant a lot to Simon. George really couldn't figure out why, he'd met the guy once and he'd been incredibly rude. But Simon was a good person, probably the nicest George had ever met. So if he saw something in Jace, there had to be something to see. "Come on Lewis, don't make me call Clary and pep talk you till your ears bleed."</p><p>That made Simon laugh as he detached himself from George. "If you hugged me more often I wouldn't be such a hog."</p><p>"Yeah. That's why I won't." George replied, clasping a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Come on, let's go. It's almost ten. You don't wanna miss Isabelle stopping by to make Raphael flustered during his coffee break."</p><p>"I don't even know how she does it. Why does nobody questions a pathologist forensic being on our floor?" Simon asked, as they walked into a bright corridor, bay windows offering a nice view.</p><p>"I think it's because her brother is frightening." George spoke, pushing the button of a large elevator.</p><p>"He is. How does someone so young get to be a deputy director?" Simon asked, as they stepped inside the elevator.</p><p>"Talent." George replied. "Some of us just are gifted."</p><p>Simon laughed. "Bold of you to compare yourself to Alec Lightwood."</p><p>"Soon enough people will say bold of you to compare yourself to George Lovelace." He replied, with enough confidence to make Simon believe in those words. The elevator dinged, indicating to the two males that they'd reached their floor. Simon furrowed his brows when the doors opened. There was an unpleasant eeriness.</p><p>"My—"</p><p>"<em>If you say spider sense I swear to God, Lewis...</em>" George whispered, stepping out of the elevator.</p><p>"Wait!" Simon called. <em>Too late</em>. Right as he stepped out, a bullet lodged itself in the male's neck. Simon grabbed George's wrist and pulled him back into the elevator, punching a red button and forcing the doors locking.</p><p>George started coughing up blood, a hand reflexively applying pressure on the wound. "Si," He choked out, trying to catch the other male's attention as Simon started panicking. George slid against a wall of the elevator, feeling dizzy as his limbs grew heavy. That caught Simon's attention. He kneeled beside his friend, tears welling in his eyes. "Si," George whispered, smiling groggily. "It's the carotide." He informed, the hand that was pressed to his neck falling by his side.</p><p>Simon shook his head. "No." He whispered, tears rolling down as he brought a hand to George's neck, applying pressure. "Please, no." He begged. "Don't. Don't do this to me, George. You promised. In a couple, a couple of years people, they, they'd say bold of you to compare yourself to George Lovelace." He sniffled. "You can't die. You, please..." Simon pressed his forehead against George, tears freely rolling down as his friend started to choke on his own blood. "Please... Someone will find us. They have to." Simon promised, whispering in his friend's hair.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay in there?" A masculine voice tried. "My name's Raj." He said. "We've been informed of the threat on the analysts' floor. Can you decline your identity for me? And I'll get you out."</p><p>"L-Lewis, Simon L-Lewis." He spoke. "My friend George, Lovelace he, he's been," Simon's chin trembled. "He's been shot. We need help. Please." He begged, relief washing over him as the grid on the elevator's ceiling was being removed. "You hear that George?" He asked, glancing down. Simon's mouth fell open when he saw, his friend, eyes wide and empty, lips slightly parted. It was too late. Simon stumbled backwards, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he brought his hands to his mouth, muffling gut wrenching sobs. The male didn't even notice when the grid was entirely removed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <strong>SEVERAL MONTHS LATER</strong>
</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jace silently stood besides Simon, arms crossed as the male went through his third training target. He sighed when he watched a determined Simon call the target to him, glancing at the pile of clear one the dark haired male had brought with him. Simon reloaded his gun without a flinch or a sound. Ready to have another go if the results weren't satisfactory. But he paused as he examined his latest used target, a faint smile appearing on his lips. It didn't quite reach his eyes but that's probably as much as Simon could muster these days. Jace took off his hearing protection when Simon did the same, glancing towards the practice target too. Simon had only aimed between the eyes at the heart, several bullets going through the same holes. Jace blinked, impressed. "You're good." He whispered out.</p><p>"Don't sound so surprise." Simon replied, putting the safety on his gun before he put it back in his holster.</p><p>"I'm not." Jace replied. "Your test results are impressive. I know it." He wet his bottom lip. "And I know you're a field agent, just like me. But—"</p><p>"But what, Jace? Do you still think I'm inferior? Do you wanna it to the mat?" Simon asked, impatient and eager, for some reason to fight someone.</p><p>"No." Jace replied. "I was gonna say I'm worried about your psych evaluation."</p><p>Simon chuckled. "I know how to clear those."</p><p>"That doesn't reassure me." The blond replied, a saddened expression darkening his bright orbs.</p><p>"Shame." Simon replied with a shrug. "If you've got a problem with me on the field, take it with the Director." He spoke, turning away and heading towards the door.</p><p>"Wait," Jace grabbed his arm, trying not to wince at the crazed look in Simon's eyes as he tugged to get out of the blond's grip. "Simon," He sighed. "I am the one who insisted to be your partner. Nobody else wanted to work with you, because you're a liability. You're not fine. And I haven't said anything so far because I know everybody else has been saying it..."</p><p>"Then keep not saying anything." Simon cut the blond. "That's probably what I liked best about you."</p><p>Jace's lips parted as he let out a disbelieving breath, eyes stinging for a second at the remark. "Oh." He said. "Well," He swallowed. "I'm afraid you won't like me much anymore but I'll say it : Simon, you're a mess. Your motives to become a field agent are skewed and your head ain't screwed on right. I keep saving you, but one day I won't be there..."</p><p>"Fine." Simon replied. "Then don't be there." He shrugged. "I don't need to be saved anyway. I'm not worth it."</p><p>"Do you hear yourself?" Jace asked, furrowing his brows. "Do you have any idea how that feels to hear you say that kind of thing? How much it hurts me? Clary? How much it would hurt George if he was still—" A hand harshly pressed on Jace's chest, slamming him into the nearest wall.</p><p>"You don't get to guilt trip me with George." Simon replied. "I feel enough guilt every single day." He added, tears welling in his eyes. Because as much as Simon liked to pretend to be apathetic now, he still felt. He still hurt. The junior agent removed his hand, snarling at the blond. "<em>How dare you?</em>" The male asked, voice breaking at the end. His chin involuntarily started to tremble.</p><p>"I have to." Jace hoarsely replied, looking both guilty and heartbroken. "Simon, this is, unhealthy. Our job..." He loudly breathed through his nose, a short, sharp intake of air. "It can't be used as an outlet for your anger and guilt. That will get you killed. <em>I can't</em>," Jace shook his head. "<em>I can't do this anymore</em>. I can't be your safety net. It's destroying me. You're destroying yourself and I don't wanna participate anymore."</p><p>"Fine." Simon said. "Aldertree made me a proposal anyway." He added, with a nonchalant shrug. "I could be in the Seabrook Supermax Prison by tomorrow."</p><p>"You want to go after Yuri Gobrienko alone?" Jace asked, disbelief coloring his words. "Simon this, this is a solitary mission. It's a maximum facility prison, and he's a cannibal. What makes you think you could get to him? And how will you get out?"</p><p>"Thank you, I know how Yuri the Gobbler got his nickname. I also know that killing him is the way inside Volkoff Industries. Alexei Volkoff put a target on his head, and he was his right hand man. I take him out, I get in. Easy. I have nothing to loose, do I?" Simon asked. "And nothing waiting for me here." He finished. </p><p>Jace chuckled. "Yeah, easy. It's not like we lost three agents already. Aldertree is a madman."</p><p>"Aldertree's the Director." Simon replied.</p><p>"Only temporarily." Jace replied through gritted teeth. During the uprising a couple of months ago, the analyst service and the directors' office had been targeted, leading to the death of the former director and Alec ending up in hospital. The Lightwood was doing fine now, but he was still in physical therapy to get used to his leg prosthetic. His husband Magnus had stood by him throughout the whole thing, vetoing Alec's return to the agency before he was completely healed.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that." Simon replied, jaw clenching as he noticed the wounded expression in Jace's eyes.</p><p>"You're really going, huh?" The senior agent asked.</p><p>"Alexei Volkoff ordered the strike on the HQ that killed my brother. Yes, I am going." Simon replied.</p><p>Jace chuckled, bitter and definitely humorless. "You'd already made your mind, hadn't you?" The blond inquired, voice altered by his emotions.</p><p>Simon sighed, crossing the distance between the distance between him and Jace. Smiling in that exhausted but fond way of his, he brought a hand to Jace's cheek, wiping away a tear that had rolled down without the blond noticing. Closing his eyes, Simon rested his forehead against Jace's. "I am, making my mind right now." He whispered.</p><p>"Does Clary know?" Jace asked. He knew it was unfair to mention the artist. But the redhead was Simon's best and only civilian friend aware of his actual job. Instead of replying, Simon gently pressed his lips against Jace's. The blond's eyes fluttered shut, his heartbeat hammering in his chest as the only soundtrack to a kiss that sounded an awful lot like goodbye.</p><p>Simon's tongue traced the blond's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Jace eagerly opened his mouth. The gentle pressure become bruising and desperate as the the two breathed in each other's mouth. Instinctively, Jace's fingers tangled in Simon's hair, mercilessly tugging to exteriorize feelings that had been suffocating him for so long. The brunet's hands slid underneath the blond's shirt, thumbs digging in the skin he was met with. The kiss grew messy, frustration on both part being expressed by a fight for dominion. Tongues mapped every newly discovered inch of the other's mouth as it dawned on the two that this kiss was all they'd have to remember each other's by in a long, long while.</p><p>Still, Simon broke the kiss. He let out a soft chuckle as he ran a thumb along Jace's bottom lip, pleased by the puffiness. "I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes entirely loosing their mirth.</p><p>Jace frowned. "What for?" He asked.</p><p>Simon pointed Jace's gun at the blond, holding him at gunpoint. "Going rogue." He replied, taking careful backward steps towards the exit. "<em>Don't wait for me to come home</em>." The junior agent whispered before he pressed the lockdown button, watching the bulletproof glass door slid between him and Jace.</p><p>Jace ran to it. "Simon!" He called, desperately banging on the glass door. "DON'T!" Jace helplessly yelled, wide eyes filled with dread. He watched as Simon threw a phone to the ground, his phone, Jace noted as his partner stomped on it. "Please, don't..." Jace repeated, watching the other male turn away from him, tears rolling down his cheek as he banged against the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this was originally a one-shot. But someone told me it isn't fair to end it like that on a Cliffhanger. So I'm asking y'all, should I write more of it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>